ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Driving Vehicle Wish List
This is a wish list for vehicles on the UDU. The wish list for non-vehicle suggestions can be found here. Rules *Road vehicles only. *Motorcycles and any other road vehicle with 3 or less wheels will never be added. *Vehicles already teased and/or confirmed for the game, as well as those that do not meet the above criteria will be deleted. *Do not remove entries just because you don't like them. *Please try to organize vehicles alphabetically, or by year. *If a manufacturer heading is not present, you may add it manually. *It is recommended you provide a specific model year, chassis, and/or trim to determine which type of such model you want in is added. *If a vehicle on this list is confirmed and/or leaked afterwards, it will be bolded. Acadian * Acadian Beaumont (1965) * Acadian Beaumont Convertible (1963) Auburn * Auburn 851 Supercharged Roadster * Auburn 851 Boattail Roadster Acura *Acura Integra GSR (2001) *Acura Legend Coupe (KA) (1991) *Acura MDX Hybrid (YD3) (2017) *Acura TSX/Honda Accord JDM (CU2) (2010) AC * AC Aceca (1963) * AC Ace (1955) Airstream * Airstream Atlas * Airstream Interstate Grand Tour Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 156 GTA (2001) *Alfa Romeo 4C (2013) *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (2009) *Alfa Romeo AR6 Cargo Van (1990) *Alfa Romeo AR8 Ambulance (1985) *Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde (1992) *Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio (2017) *Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde (2011) *Alfa Romeo GTV 2.0 TS (1998) Alvis * Alvis TC 108G (1956) * Alvis Fourteen Drophead Coupe-Convertible (1948) Alpine * Alpine A110 1600S (1971) * Alpine A610 V6 (1995) * Alpine A110 (2017) AMC * AMC Gremlin (1975) * AMC Eagle (1981) * AMC Hurst S/C Rambler (1969) * AMC Javelin AMX (1970) * AMC Rebel Machine (1970) * AMC Matador Machine (1971) * AMC/Renault Premier (1987) * AMC Hornet S/C 360 (1971) Aston Martin * Aston Martin DB7 GT (2002) * Aston Martin DB9 Coupe (2009) * Aston Martin DB11 AMR (2018) * Aston Martin V12 Zagato (2011) * Aston Martin V12 Vantage S (2013) * Aston Martin Vanquish S (2017) * Aston Martin Vulcan AMR Pro (2017) * Aston Martin Lagonda (1976) Audi * Audi 50 (1978) * Audi 80 RS2/RS 2 Avant (8C) (1995) * Audi 80 1.8 (B4) (1991) * Audi 100 (C1) (1970) * Audi A1 Quattro (2016) * Audi A2 (2002) * Audi A3 Sedan (2018) * Audi A4 (B5) (1998) * Audi A5 Sportback (2010) * Audi A6 (E.U Spec) (1997) * Audi A8 (2002) * Audi S3 (8P) (2009) * Audi S4 (B8/8K) (2015) * Audi RS 7 4.0 TFSI performance quattro (4G8) (2016) * Audi R8 V10 Plus (4S) (2016) * Audi Monza (1955) * Audi TT RS (FV/8S) (2017) Austin * Austin A30 (1956) * Austin A35 Countryman (1962) * Austin Allegro (1974) * Austin Montego (1988) * Austin Metro Turbo (1984) * Austin Maestro Turbo (1989) * Austin Princess (1975) * Austin Seven (Mini) (1960) Blue Bird * Blue Bird TC1000 FE School Bus (1998) * Blue Bird Vision School Bus (2008) BMW * BMW 535i (1989) * BMW 850CSi (1990) * BMW i3 (2014) * BMW i8 (2018) * BMW Isetta (1957) * BMW Nazca M12 (1991) (Concept) * BMW 328i Coupe (E46) (1997) * BMW E38 (740i) (2001) * BMW M3 GTR (E46) (2005) * BMW M3 Coupe (E92) (2007) * BMW M3 GTS (E92) (2011) * BMW M4 Coupe (F82) (2018) * BMW X3 xDrive35i (F25) (2015) * BMW X5 (G05) (2018) * BMW Z1 (1989) * BMW Z3 (1995) * BMW Z4 (2016) * BMW Z8 (2001) Buick * Buick Allure/LaCrosse (2004) * Buick Blackhawk (2001) * Buick Cascada (2018) * Buick Century (Wagon) (1996) * Buick Electra Deluxe (1985) * Buick Grand Sport 400 (1969) * Buick Grand Sport eXperimental (GSX) (1970) * Buick Park Avenue Ultra (1996) * Buick Regal Grand National eXperimental (GNX) (1987) * Buick Regal TourX (2018) * Buick Riviera (1963) * Buick Roadmaster (Sedan and Wagon) (1992) * Buick Wildcat (1966) BYD * BYD G3 (2012) * BYD M6 (2013) Citroën * Citroën Ami 6 (1965) * Citroën AX GT (1988) * Citroën Berlingo (2005) * Citroën Berlingo 4x4 (2000) * Citroën BX 4TC (1986) * Citroën DS (1967) * Citroën C6 (2010) * Citroën C5 (2015) * Citroën SM (1974) * Citroën Saxo VTS (2002) * Citroën Dyane (1983) * Citroën Visa GTi (1985) * Citroën Jumper (2018) * Citroën 2CV (1956) * Citroën XM (1989) * Citroen Xsara Kit Car (1999) * Citroën ZX Rally Raid (1991) * Citroën ZX Volcane (1991) Cord * Cord 812 (1937) Cadillac *Cadillac Cien Concept (2002) *Cadillac Cimarron (1982) *Cadillac CTS (2006) *Cadillac CTS-V (2018) *Cadillac DeVille Coupe (1977) *Cadillac Escalade (2008) *Cadillac Escalade EXT (2003) *Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz (1959) *Cadillac Eldorado ESC (2002) *Cadillac Elmiraj Concept (2013) *Cadillac Seville (1979) Caterham * Caterham 7 CSR260 (2008) Chevrolet *Chevrolet 2500 Cargo Extended Wheelbase (2018) *Chevrolet 2500 Silverado (1991) *Chevrolet 3500 Express Cutaway (2018) *Chevrolet Astro (1999) *Chevrolet Avalanche (2006) *Chevrolet Aveo RS Concept (2011) *Chevrolet Bel Air (1957) *Chevrolet Blazer (2000) *Chevrolet Blazer (2019) *Chevrolet Beretta GTZ (1990) *Chevrolet Camaro LT (2019) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1968) *Chevrolet Camaro Yenko (1969) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (1970) *Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 (1970) *Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 (1978) *Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z (1987) *Chevrolet Camaro SS 35th Anniversary Edition (2002) *Chevrolet Cruze Sedan (2011) *Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 LS6 (1970) *Chevrolet Caprice Classic Estate (wagon) (1977) *Chevrolet Caprice Police Interceptor (2012) *Chevrolet Caprice Police Special (9C1) (1996) *Chevrolet Caprice PPV (2006) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (1967) *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (2019) *Chevrolet Series C Classic Six (1911) *Chevrolet Series BA Confederate Coupe (1932) *Chevrolet Colorado Z-71 (2010) *Chevrolet Express Box Truck (2003) *Chevrolet Express 2500 (2010) *Chevrolet Impala SS (1964) *Chevrolet Impala 9C1 Police Package (2006) *Chevrolet Impala LTZ (2007) *Chevrolet Lumina LTZ (1997) *Chevrolet Lumina APV (2000) *Chevrolet Lacetti Sedan (2007) *Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS (1985) *Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS (2006) *Chevrolet Nova SS (1969) *Chevrolet Orlando MPV (2012) *Chevrolet Rezzo/Tacuma MPV (2008) *Chevrolet S-10 (2002) *Chevrolet S-10 Blazer (2004) *Chevrolet Silverado 454 SS (1991) *Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (2018) *Chevrolet Silverado Chassis Cab (2019) *Chevrolet Silverado LT Trail Boss (2019) *Chevrolet Silverado High Country (2019) *Chevrolet Silverado Custom TrailBoss (2019) *Chevrolet Styleline Deluxe (Two Door Coupe) (1949) *Chevrolet Spark RS Concept (2015) *Chevrolet TrailBlazer (2009) *Chevrolet Trax (2014) *Chevrolet K5 Blazer (1978) Chrysler * Chrysler 300C (1957) * Chrysler 300 Hurst Edition (1970) * Chrysler 300C SRT (2007) * Chrysler 300 SRT (2018) * Chrysler 5th Avenue (1984) * Chrysler Airflow (1935) * Chrysler Crossfire SRT6 (2005) * Chrysler Pacifica (2017) * Chrysler Pacifica (2006) * Chrysler Newport (1978) * Chrysler New Yorker (1975) * Chrysler New Yorker (1990) * Chrysler Valiant VH Charger R/T (1972) * Chrysler LeBaron GTC (1985) * Chrysler TC by Maserati (1986) DeLorean Motor Company * DeLorean DMC-12 (1983) Delage * Delage D6 Convertible (1936) Delahaye * Delahaye 135M (1947) Daewoo * Daewoo Cielo GLX (1996) * Daewoo Damas Van (1998) * Daewoo Espero (1993) * Daewoo Leganza (2002) * Daewoo Prince (1995) Dodge * Dodge Avenger RT (2012) * Dodge Avenger SXT (2012) * Dodge Challenger T/A (1970) * Dodge Challenger R/T (1971) * Dodge Challenger R/T Scat Pack 1320 (2018) * Dodge Challenger SRT Demon (2016) * Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Red Eye (2019) * Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Widebody (2019) * Dodge Charger Cordoba R/T (1975) * Dodge Charger Daytona (1969) * Dodge Charger R/T Scat Pack (2016) * Dodge Coronet Super Bee (1970) * Dodge Dakota SLT (2002) * Dodge Dart (2018) * Dodge Dart Super Stock (1969) * Dodge Dart Swinger 340 (1970) * Dodge Daytona XT (1985) * Dodge Diplomat (1981) * Dodge Diplomat Coupe (Magnum) (1981) * Dodge Durango GT (2019) * Dodge Durango SRT (2019) * Dodge Durango R/T (2016) * Dodge Durango SLT (2003) * Dodge Grand Caravan GT (2018) * Dodge Magnum XE (1979) * Dodge Magnum SRT-8 (2006) * Dodge Polara (1970) * Dodge Monaco (1974) * Dodge Monaco (1992) * Dodge Neon R/T (1998) * Dodge RAM SRT10 (2005) * Dodge Viper Competition Coupe (2003) * Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X (2009) * Dodge Viper GTS (1998) * Dodge Viper RT/10 (1991) Duensenberg * Duensenberg Model D (1966) (Prototype) * Duensenberg Model J Roadster (1930) Facel-Vega * Facel FV4 (1955) * Facel FV3 (1957) Ferrari * Ferrari 250 GT "Lusso" (1963) * Ferrari 288 GTO (1985) * Ferrari 355 GTS (1998) * Ferrari 365 GTC (1971) * Ferrari 408 GTS (1983) * Ferrari 410 Superamerica (1959) * Ferrari 458 Speciale (2015) * Ferrari 488 Pista (2018) * Ferrari 512 TR (1990) * Ferrari 550 Maranello (2001) * Ferrari 599 GTO (2009) * Ferrari Enzo (2004) * Ferrari F40 (1987) * Ferrari F430 (2004) * Ferrari F50 (1995) * Ferrari FXX-K (2018) * Ferrari LaFerrari (2016) * Ferrari Testarossa (1986) Fiat *Fiat 124 Sport Spider 1800 (1972) *Fiat 126p "Maluch" (1973) *Fiat 500 (1957) *Fiat 500 (2017) *Fiat 500L (2018) *Fiat 500X (2018) *Fiat Abarth 124 Spider (2017) *Fiat Barchetta (1996) *Fiat Bravo (2007) *Fiat Brava (1995) *Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus (2000) *Fiat Ducato Turbo D (1998) *Fiat Doblo (2000) *Fiat Multipla (1999) *Fiat X1/9 (1979) *Fiat Panda (2016) *Fiat Panda (1990) *Fiat Panda 4x4 (1987) *Fiat Panda 4x4 (2016) *Fiat Punto (2001) *Fiat Punto (2006) *Fiat Scudo (2012) *Fiat Tipo Hatchback (2018) *Fiat Talento 1.9 D (1989) *Fiat Grande Punto (2014) Fisker *Fisker Karma (2012) Ford *Ford Bronco Roadster (1966) *Ford Bronco (1979) *Ford Crestline Sunliner Convertible (1952) *Ford Deluxe 5-Window Coupe (1932) Rod! *Ford E-350 Cargo Van (2013) *Ford Excursion Police Interceptor (2011) *Ford Excursion Stretched Limousine (2010) *Ford Expedition Police Interceptor (2010) *Ford Escort RS Cosworth (1996) *Ford F-100 (1953) *Ford F-150 Custom (1977) *Ford F-150 (2018) *Ford F-250 (2018) *Ford F-150 Raptor (2019) *Ford F-350 Super Cab 9' Utility 4x4 (2018) *Ford Falcon (BF II) Utility (2006) *Ford Falcon GT Hardtop (XB) (1976) *Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe (1973) *Ford Falcon XR8 UTE (FG) (2008) *Ford Fiesta ST (2017) *Ford Fiesta ST (2019) *Ford Fiesta Panel Van (2000) *Ford Focus ST (2016) *Ford Focus RS (2016) *Ford Focus RS (2001) *Ford Galaxie 500 (1965) *Ford Galaxy (1996) *Ford Gran Torino Sport (1974) *Ford GT40 Mk. V (1969) *Ford GT (2005) *Ford GT40 MK.I (1966) *Ford GT90 (1995) *Ford Indigo Concept (1996) *Ford Model T (1909) *Ford Mustang Fastback (1967) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 (1967) *Ford Mustang Mach 1 (1973) *Ford Mustang SVO (1986) *Ford Mustang GT (1991) *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R (SN95) (2000) *Ford Mustang GT (2003) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (S197) (2010) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 (2019) *Ford Mustang GT (SN95) (1999) *Ford Mondeo (2004) *Ford Pinto (1972) *Ford Ranger (2019) *Ford Taurus (1999) *Ford Taurus SHO (2018) *Ford Taurus SHO (1993) *Ford Taurus Police Sedan Interceptor (2013) *Ford Thunderbird (1955) *Ford Transit Custom (5th Gen.) (2013) *Ford Torino King Cobra (1970) *Ford Torino Talladega (1969) *Ford V8 (1932) Geely * Geely GE (2011) GMC * GMC Jimmy (2004) * GMC Sierra 1500 (2018) * GMC Sierra 3500 (2018) * GMC Topkick C7500 (D.O.T.) (1994) * GMC Sprint (1977) * GMC Yukon (2003) * GMC Yukon 4x4 (1996) Hennessey *Hennessey Exorcist (2017) *Hennessey Venom GT (2012) Hispano-Suiza * Hispano-Suiza/Fiat 514 (1930) * Hispano-Suiza T-49 (1927) * Hispano-Suiza J12 (1934) * Hispano Suiza HS21 GTS (Prototype) (2002) Holden * Holden Adventra (VZ) (2006) * Holden Brougham (HK) (1968) * Holden Business (FE) (1956) * Holden Caprice (Calais) (VS) (1996) * Holden Commodore (2007) * Holden Colorado LTZ Dual Cab (2016) * Holden Coupe 60 (2008) * Holden Captiva (2008) * Holden Caprice (WN) (2014) * Holden Calibra (1995) * Holden Epica (2007) * Holden Monaro (2005) * Holden Monterey (2001) * Holden Statesman (WH) (2000) * Holden Standard (EH) (1964) * Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 (1971) * Holden GTR-X Torana (Prototype) (1970) * Holden Kingswood (HX) (1976) Honda *Honda Accord EX-V6 (CD) (1995) *Honda Accord Euro R (CL1) (2000) *Honda Beat Version Z (PP1) (1993) *Honda Brio S 1.3 (2013) *Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) (1995) *Honda CR-V (RD2) (1999) *Honda CR-V (RD7) (2004) *Honda CR-X SiR (EF8) (1991) *Honda CR-Z Mugen (ZF1) (2012) *Honda Integra Type R (DC2) (1998) *Honda MUGEN NSX-RR Concept (NA2) (2009) *Honda Odyssey Elite (2019) *Honda Ridgeline Touring (2018) *Honda S800 Roadster (1970) *Honda S2000 (AP1) (2001) * Honda Jazz 1.2 (2006) Hotchkiss * Hotckiss Gregoire (1950) Hummer * Hummer Hmmwv 988 (1992) * Hummer H2 (2006) Hillman * Hillman Avenger (1981) * Hillman Arrow (1967) * Hillman Imp (1976) * Hillman Minx (1970) Hommell * Hommell Barquette (1994) * Hommell Berlinette RS2 (2001) Hyundai * Hyundai Excel X3 (1996) * Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 R-Spec (2014) * Hyundai Grandeur (1986) * Hyundai Kona (2018) * Hyundai Pony Estate (1975) * Hyundai Veloster/i30 N (2019) Infiniti *Infiniti G35/Nissan Skyline 350GT Coupe (V35) (2006) *Infiniti Q50 3.0t (V37) (2017) *Infiniti Q70 3.7 AW/Nissan Fuga 370GT FOUR (AWD) (Y51) (2011) *Infiniti G20T (P11) (1998) International * International 7400 SFA 4x2 (2014) (D.O.T.) Jaguar *Jaguar E-Type Series I (1967) *Jaguar F-Pace SVR (2018) *Jaguar F-Type Project 7 (2016) *Jaguar XJ6/XJ40 Sovereign (1989) *Jaguar XJ220 (1992) *Jaguar XJL (2018) *Jaguar XKR (2014) *Jaguar XJR-15 (1990) Jeep * Jeep CJ-7 (1984) * Jeep Cherokee Sport 4x4 (1999) * Jeep Cherokee Trailhawk Elite 4x4 (2019) * Jeep Comanche (1992) * Jeep Commander Limited 4x4 (2006) * Jeep Compass Trailhawk (2018) * Jeep Compass Sport (2018) * Jeep Grand Cherokee Limited (2016) * Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk (2018) * Jeep Liberty Sport 4x4 (2004) * Jeep Patriot Latitude (2016) * Jeep Renegade Trailhawk (2018) * Jeep Wagoneer Limited (1982) * Jeep Willys (1943) * Jeep Wrangler Sport (2014) * Jeep Wrangler Sport Unlimited (2018) * Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (2018) * Jeep Wrangler Sahara Unlimited (2018) Jensen * Jensen CV8 (1963) * Jensen Interceptor Hardtop (1952) * Jensen Interceptor FF (1976) * Jensen-Healey Hardtop (1973) * Jensen GT (1975) Kenworth *Kenworth T800 (2015) *Kenworth W900B (1994) Koenigsegg * Koenigsegg Agera (2012) * Koenigsegg Agera R (2012) * Koenigsegg Agera RS (2017) * Koenigsegg CC8S (2003) * Koenigsegg CCXR (2009) * Koenigsegg Regera (2016) Lamborghini * Lamborghini 350GT (1963) * Lamborghini 350GTV (1963) * Lamborghini Countach (1987) * Lamborghini Diablo (1990) * Lamborghini Gallardo (2005) * Lamborghini Huracan Super Trofeo Evo (2018) * Lamborghini Jalpa (1982) * Lamborghini LM002 (1987) * Lamborghini Miura P400SV (1971) * Lamborghini Urus (2017) * Lamborghini Urraco P250 (1973) * Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (2010) Lada * Lada 2105 VFTS (1986) * Lada 21079 (1982) * Lada Niva (2018) * Lada Priora (2003) * Lada Niva (1990) Lancia *Lancia Aurelia Coupe (B20) (1951) *Lancia Appia (1955) *Lancia Beta Montecarlo (1978) *Lancia Dedra 2000 Turbo (1995) *Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evolutizone (1991) *Lancia Delta (1998) *Lancia Delta (2010) *Lancia Gamma (1978) *Lancia Lybra (2002) *Lancia Stratos HF Stradale (1978) *Lancia Thema I 8.32 (1986) *Lancia Thesis (2005) *Lancia SuperJolly Flat Bed (1970) *Lancia Jolly (1959) *Lancia Kappa Coupe Turbo (1997) *Lancia Kappa SW (1998) *Lancia Kappa Saloon (1998) *Lancia/Autobianchi Y10 (1986) *Lancia Ypsilon 1.2 (1995) *Lancia Zeta (1997) Land Rover * Land Rover Defender 110 Double Cab Pickup (2011) * Land Rover Range Rover Evoque HSE (2016) * Land Rover Range Rover SVR (2015) * Land Rover Ranger Rover (1975) * Land Rover Freelander (2005) Landwind * Landwind X7 (2015 * Landwind CV9 (2011) Lexus * Lexus ES300 (1993) * Lexus IS300 (2005) * Lexus LC 500 (2017) * Lexus LFA (2012) * Lexus RC F (2016) Leyland * Leyland Beaver 14BT (1967) * Leyland Olympian (1993) Lister * Lister Storm V12 (1993) Lotus * Lotus 3-Eleven (Road Ver.) (2016) * Lotus Elan Sprint (1973) * Lotus Elise GT1 (1997) * Lotus Elise 350 Sport (1999) * Lotus Elise Cup 260 (S3) (2017) * Lotus Turbo Esprit HC (1983) * Lotus Esprit V8 SE (Type 114) (1998) * Lotus Europa Special (1973) * Lotus Evora GT430 Sport (2017) Mantara * Mantara Spyder (1992) Mack * Mack Anthem (2018) * Mack R (1988) * Mack Superliner (1980) MAN * MAN Lion's City G (2018) Mazda *Mazda Eunos Cosmo Type E (CCS) (JCESE) (1994) * Mazda 110S Cosmo Sport (L10B) (1967) * Mazda Autozam AZ-1 (1993) * Mazda MX-5 Miata/Roadster S-Special (NA8CE) (1997) * Mazda MX-5/Roadster RF (ND) (2016) * Mazda Roadpacer AP (1977) * Mazda RX-7 Turbo GT Coupe (FB) (1985) * Mazda RX-7 GT-X (FC3S) (1990) * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD3S) (2002) * Mazda RX-8 Type S (SE3P) (2003) * Mazda RX-8 R3 (2009) Maserati * Maserati 3200 GT (2001) * Maserati Alfieri (2014 * Maserati Bora (1978) * Maserati Biturbo (1985) * Maserati Coupe (2007) * Maserati Shamal (1990) McLaren *McLaren 570GT (2016) *McLaren 720S (2017) *McLaren F1 (Production Ver.) (1995) *'McLaren Senna (2018)' Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz C112 (Concept) (1991) *Mercedes-Benz 190 D (W201) (1987) *Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5-16 Evolution II (W201) (1991) *Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG (W176) (2016) *Mercedes-Benz C 200 (1999) *Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR (1998) *Mercedes-Benz Citaro (2010) Transit Bus *Mercedes-Benz Citan (2013) *Mercedes-Benz G 500 (463) (2012) *Mercedes-Benz ML 400 CDI (2001) *Mercedes-Benz S 600 (W222) (2017) *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter (2006) *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition (C199) (2006) *Mercedes-Benz Vito (2011) *Mercedes-Benz X Class (2018) *Mercedes-Benz E55 AMG (W210) (1998) *Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6 (2013) *Mercedes-Benz S63 AMG (2007) Mercury * Mercury Cougar XR-7 (1967) * Mercury Cougar (2001) * Mercury Comet Cyclone GT (1966) * Mercury Cyclone (1969) * Mercury Eight (1952) * Mercury Grand Marquis (2003) * Mercury Marauder (2003) * Mercury Mariner Hybrid (2011) * Mercury Meteor (1964) * Mercury Mountaineer (2004) * Mercury Montego (2006) * Mercury Lynx (1985) * Mercury X-100 (Marauder) (1969) Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi GTO VR-4 Twin Turbo MR (3000GT) (Z15AM) (1998) *Mitsubishi GTO VR-4 Twin Turbo (3000GT) (Z16A) (1992) *Mitsubishi CZ-3 Tarmac (2001) *Mitsubishi Canter (1995) *Mitsubishi GS-X (2G) (1997) *Mitsubishi Galant VR4 (EA1) (1999) *Mitsubishi Galant GTZ (EC) (2001) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A) (1995) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI T.M.E. (CP9A) (2000) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (CT9A) (2006) *Mitsubishi Montero/Pajero (V80) (2008) *Mitsubishi Starion GSR-VR (1987) MG (Morris Garage) * MG A Convertible (1961) * MG B (1967) * MG Xpower SV-R (2003) * MG ZT V8 (2003) * MG ZT V8 (Police) (2003) * MG ZS 180 (2004) * MG ZR 160 (2002) Morris * Morris Cowley (1959) * Morris Eight (1948) * Morris Marina (1980) * Morris Mini Minor (1962) * Morris Ital (1984) Nissan *Nissan Cherry/Datsun 120A (E10) (1972) *Nissan GT-R NISMO (R35) (2018) *Nissan GTR (R36) (2018) *Nissan 180SX Type X (RPS13) (1996) *Nissan Sileighty (180SX w/ Silvia Front End) (1998) *Nissan Onevia (Silvia w/180SX Front End) (1998) *Nissan Altima 3.5 SL (L33) (2016) *Nissan Almera GTi (1996) *Nissan Almera Tino (1997) *Nissan Fairlady Z/Datsun 240Z (S30) (1969) *Nissan Fairlady Z/350Z Nismo Z-Tune (Z33) (2004) *Nissan Fairlady Z Version R Twin Turbo (2by2) (300ZX) (1998) *Nissan Juke Nismo RS (F15) (2015) *Nissan Rogue (2018) *Nissan Pathfinder (2011) *Nissan Prince Skyline 1500 DeLuxe (S50) (1961) *Nissan Primera (2000) *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R "Hakosuka" Coupe (KGC10) (1970) *Nissan Skyline 2000 Turbo RS-X (DR30) (1984) *Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) (1987) *Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II (BNR32) (1993) *Nissan Skyline 25GT-T (ER34) (1999) *Nissan NISMO GT-R LM Road Version (R33) (1996) *Nissan Pulsar/Sunny GTi-R (N14) (1991) *Nissan Silvia Club K's (PS13) (1991) *Nissan Silvia K's (S14 Zenki) (1993) *Nissan Silvia K's Aero (S14 Kouki) (1997) *Nissan Navara (2018) *Nissan Versa/Tiida Hatchback (C11) (2010) Oldsmobile *Oldsmobile 442 W-30 (1968) *Oldsmobile Alero GL (2004) *Oldsmobile Aurora (1997) *Oldsmobile Achieva (1996) *Oldsmobile Bravada (2003) *Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme SX (1970) *Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme (1975) *Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera Cruiser Wagon (1988) *Oldsmobile Delta 88 Convertible (1975) *Oldsmobile Eighty Eight/88 Royale Brougham (1987) *Oldsmobile Toronado W-34 (1970) *Oldsmobile Silhouette (2003) *Oldsmobile Omega (1974) *Oldsmobile LSS (1999) Opel * Opel Astra Extreme (Race Ver.) (2010) * Opel Astra GTC (H) (2008) * Opel Ascona Coupe © (1987) * Opel Corsa C (2004) * Opel Vectra GSI 2.5 V6 (1998) * Opel Corsa D 3 door (2009) Pagani * Pagani Huayra BC (2016) * Pagani Zonda Roadster F (2007) * Pagani Zonda R (2010) Panhard * Panhard Dyna Z (1954) * Panhard Dyna K Panel Van (1954) * Panhard PL 17 (1961) Pegaso * Pegaso Z-102 Panoramica Coupe (1956) Peugeot *Peugeot 204 (1969) *Peugeot 205 GTi (1987) *Peugeot 205 T16 (1986) *Peugeot 206 RC (2001) *Peugeot 207 GTi (2007) *Peugeot 208 GTi (2015) *Peugeot 2008 (2014) *Peugeot 301 (2015) *Peugeot 309 GTi (1987) *Peugeot 306 S16/GTi (1998) *Peugeot 306 Shooting Brake (1997) *Peugeot 307 XSi (2001) *Peugeot 308 (2010) *Peugeot 308 GTi (2018) *Peugeot 3008 (2008) *Peugeot 402 Canadienne (Woody body style) (1948) *Peugeot 403 Convertible (1954) *Peugeot 404 Coupe (1962) *Peugeot 404 Saloon (1965) *Peugeot 405 Estate (1990) *Peugeot 405 Mi16 (1987) *Peugeot 405 Coupe by Heuliez (1988) *Peugeot 406 Saloon 3.0 V6 (2001) *Peugeot 406 Coupe V6 (2004) *Peugeot 406 Estate (2003) *Peugeot 505 GT Turbo (1985) *Peugeot 505 Dangel 4x4 (1983) *Peugeot 504 Coupe V6 (1976) *Peugeot 504 Pickup (2005) *Peugeot 601 Eclipse (1934) *Peugeot 604 TI (1977) *Peugeot 605 V6 (1996) *Peugeot 607 V6 3.0 (2000) *Peugeot Boxer (2007) *Peugeot Partner 4x4 (2002) *Peugeot Prométheé (2000) *Peugeot Nemo (2010) *Peugeot RCZ R (2012) Plymouth * Plymouth AAR Cuda (1970) * Plymouth Acclaim (1989) * Plymouth Barracuda (1970) * Plymouth Breeze (2001) * Plymouth Duster (1970) * Plymouth Duster 340 (1972) * Plymouth Fury (1977) * Plymouth GTX (1971) * Plymouth Neon (1997) * Plymouth Prowler (2001) * Plymouth Roadrunner 440 (1969) * Plymouth Roadrunner Superbird (1969) * Plymouth Roadrunner GTX (1971) * Plymouth Gran Fury (Taxi and Police) (1981) * Plymouth Superbird (1970) * Plymouth Savoy (1956) * Plymouth Voyager (2000) Pontiac * Pontiac Aztek (2004) * Pontiac Bonneville (1977) * Pontiac Catalina 2+2 Convertible (1967) * Pontiac Firebird Trans AM (1972) * Pontiac Firebird Trans AM (1981) * Pontiac Grand AM SE/GT (2002) * Pontiac Grand Prix GTP (1996) * Pontiac Grand Prix SE/GT (2003) * Pontiac GTO (1965) * Pontiac GTO (1969) * Pontiac GTO (1970) * Pontiac GTO (2005) * Pontiac G6 (2006) * Pontiac Fiero (1986) * Pontiac Montana (2004) * Pontiac Parisienne (1975) * Pontiac Safari Wagon (1988) * Pontiac Sunbird Convertible (1991) * Pontiac Sunfire (2003) * Pontiac Solstice GXP (2008) Porsche * Porsche 911 Turbo 3.6S (964) (1993) * Porsche 911 Carrera S (996) (2002) * Porsche 911 Turbo (997) (2007) * Porsche 911 GT2 RS (991) (2017) * Porsche 959 S (1988) * Porsche 944 Turbo (951) (1989) * Porsche 968 Turbo S (1993) * Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 (2018) Ranger * Ranger 1900 Sedan (1971) * Ranger 2500 GTS (1970) RUF * RUF CTR "Yellowbird" (986) (1987) * RUF CTR Sport 2 (993) (1997) * RUF CTR3 Clubsport (2013) RAM * RAM 1200 (2018) * RAM 1500 Laramie (2018) * RAM 1500 Lamarie (2019) * RAM 2500 Power Wagon (2018) * RAM 3500 Laramie Limited (2018) * RAM Promaster (2018) * RAM Promaster City (2018) Renault *Renault 5 Turbo I (1983) *Renault 8 Gordini (1967) *Renault 9 Turbo (1986) *Renault 17 Gordini (1974) *Renault 19 16S (1990) *Renault 20 Turbo 4x4 Paris-Dakar (1981) *Renault 25 V6 Turbo Baccara (1991) *Renault Clio I Williams (1994) *Renault Clio II V6 R.S. 24v Phase II (Facelift) (2003) *Renault Clio IV R.S. 200 (2013) *Renault DeZir (2010) *Renault Espace F1 (1995) *Renault LeCar (1983) *Renault Laguna V6 (1999) *Renault Mégane Trophy II (Race Ver.) (2010) *Renault Mégane CC (2006) *Renault Magnum 520 DXi (2012) *Renault Spider (1994) *Renault Safrane Black Rocket Twin Turbo (1996) *Renault Super 5 GT Turbo (1987) *Renault Twizy (2013) *Renault Twingo I (1993) *Renault Twingo II (2010) Rimac * Rimac C-Two (2019) Riley * Riley 12/4 Continental Sports Saloon (1937) * Riley Elf (Mini) (1965) Rolls-Royce * Rolls-Royce Cullinan (2018) * Rolls-Royce Phantom (2018) * Rolls-Royce Wraith (2018) * Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud (1962) * Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow (1980) * Rolls-Royce Silver Spur (1990) * Rolls-Royce Seraph (1999) Rover * Rover 25 (2005) * Rover 220 Turbo Coupe (1995) * Rover 45 V6 (2004) * Rover 400 Tourer (R8) (1992) * Rover 400 Saloon (R8 (1994) * Rover 425 V6 (1998) *Rover 75 V8 (2005) *Rover 75 V6 (Police) (2004) *Rover 825 Saloon (1995) *Rover 800 Vitesse (1996) *Rover SD1/3500 (1979) *Rover P5B V8 Coupe (1964) *Rover P6 2000 (1964) *Rover Mini Cooper 1.3i ADO20 (1998) Saleen * Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Competition Package (2006) * Saleen Sportruck (2018) * Saleen S281E (2007) * Saleen S281E (Police) (2007) Saturn * Saturn Aura (2008) * Saturn SC1 (2002) * Saturn Sky (2008) * Saturn SL1 (2002) * Saturn Vue (2005) Saab * Saab 900i (1987) * Saab 9000 (1985) * Saab 9-7X (2005) * Saab 9-2X (2006) * Saab 9-5 (2011) * Saab 9-4X (2011) SAVIEM * SAVIEM SC10 (1976) * SAVIEM H (1980) Shelby * Shelby Cobra 427 (1966) * Shelby Daytona Coupe (1964) * Shelby F-150 * Shelby GT350 (1965) * Shelby GT500 (1967) * Shelby GT500 (2010) * Shelby GT500KR (2008) * Shelby One (2000) * Shelby Series 1 Supercharged (2003) Subaru *Subaru BRZ Premium (ZC6) (2013) *Subaru Impreza WRX-R STi (Version VI) (Sedan) (1999) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Spec C Type RA (GDB-C) (2004) *Subaru Outback 3.5R (2018) *Subaru WRX STI (GKB) (2016) *Subaru Legacy B4 Blitzen (BE) (2001) *Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon GT-B E-Tune (BE) (2001) *Subaru SVX (1992) *Subaru Forester STI (SG) (2004) *Subaru Forester 2.5XT (2013) Skoda * Skoda 110 R (1971) * Skoda 100 L (1980) * Skoda Octavia Saloon (1961) * Skoda Octavia 1.9 TDI (2001) * Skoda Octavia Scout (2005) * Skoda Rapid (2017) * Skoda Fabia R.S (2005) * Skoda Fabia Sedan (2005) * Skoda Felicia Pickup (1997) * Skoda Favorit (1985) * Skoda Superb (2008) * Skoda Superb (2018) * Skoda Kodiaq (2018) * Skoda Karoq (2018) * Skoda Yeti (2009) Standard * Standard Twelve Saloon (1947) Singer * Singer Chamois (1970) * Singer Gazelle Convertible (1960) * Singer Vogue (1968) Simca * Simca Aronde P60 (1951) * Simca 1000 GLS (1961) * Simca 1100 TI (1973) * Simca 1200 S (1971) * Simca-Abarth 1300 GT (1963) * Simca Vedette Versailles V8 (1957) Talbot * Talbot Arizona (prototype) (Peugeot 309) (1986) * Talbot Express Camper Van (1991) * Talbot Horizon GL (1978) * Talbot Solara GLS (1982) * Talbot Samba Convertible (1985) * Talbot Tagora SX (1983) * Talbot-Lago T26 Grand Sport (1949) Sunbeam * Sunbeam-Talbot 90 Saloon (1949) * Sunbeam Rapier (1957) * Sunbeam Rapier Fastback/Alpine GT (1976) * Sunbeam Tiger Convertible (1966) Suzuki * Suzuki Alto (2010) * Suzuki-Maruti Alto 800 (2014) * Suzuki Baleno 1.8 GTi (1997) * Suzuki Celerio 1.0 GLX (2015) * Suzuki Cappuccino RM (1995) * Suzuki Esteem GL (1996) * Suzuki Swift Sport (2018) * Suzuki Grand Vitara (2007) * Suzuki Vitara (2011) * Suziki Kizashi (2009) Tommy Kaira * Tommy Kaira M30 GTS (R31) (1987) * Tommy Kaira R (BNR34) (1999) * Tommy Kaira ZZII (2000) Tesla * Tesla Model 3 (2018) * Tesla Model X (2016) * Tesla Roadster (2018) Toyota *Toyota 2000GT (MF10) (1967) *Toyota 4-Runner TRD PRO (2018) *Toyota Altezza RS200 Z Edition (XE10) (1999) *Toyota Aristo V300 Vertex Edition/Lexus GS 300 (S161) (1998) *Toyota Avensis (T270) (2017) *Toyota Camry LE V6 (XV10) (1993) *Toyota Camry Vienta V6 (1997) *Toyota Camry XSE V6 (XV70) (2017) *Toyota Celica Supra/XX 2000GT (MA61) (1985) *Toyota Celica GT-FOUR (T165) (1988) *Toyota Celica GT-FOUR (T205) (1995) *Toyota Celsior/Lexus LS 400 (UCF20) (1998) *Toyota Chaser Tourer V (X100) (1996) *Toyota Cressida GL (X63) (1983) *Toyota GT-One Road Version (1998) *Toyota HiAce Wagon Supercustom G (H100G) (1998) *Toyota HiAce (2013) *Toyota Hilux (2015) *Toyota Land Cruiser/Lexus LX 470 (J100) (2004) *Toyota MR2 GT-S (SW20) (1998) *Toyota Previa LE S/C (XR10) (1997) *Toyota Prius PHV GR SPORT (2018) *Toyota RAV4 (XA11) (1998) *Toyota RAV4 V6 AWD (XA30) (2009) *Toyota RSC (2001) *Toyota Sienna SE V6 (XL30) (2016) *Toyota Soarer 2.5GT-T/Lexus SC 300 (Z30) (1997) *Toyota Supra 2.5 GT Twin Turbo R (A70) (1991) *Toyota ProAce Cargo (2018) *Toyota LiteAce (1989) *Toyota GR Supra Racing Concept (2018) *Toyota Tacoma Prerunner (2008) *Toyota Tacoma TRD Pro 4x4 (2018) *Toyota Tundra TRD Sport (2018) *Toyota Tarago Ultima (2015) *Toyota Yaris (2011) *Toyota Yaris (5 door) (2018) Triumph * Triumph Dolomite Convertible (1937) * Triumph Spitfire Mk3 1400 (1970) * Triumph Stag (1977) TVR * TVR Cerbera Speed 12 Concept (1997) (Project 7/12) * TVR Griffith (2018) * TVR Sagaris (2006) * TVR Tuscan S (2003) * TVR V8S (1991) Yamaha * Yamaha OX99-11 (1992) Vauxhall * Vauxhall Cavalier Turbo Mk3 (1990) * Vauxhall Carlton Mk1 Estate (1978) * Vauxhall Carlton Mk1 Saloon (1978) * Vauxhall Crossland X (2018) * Vauxhall Cresta (1960) * Vauxhall Velox (1961) * Vauxhall Victor FE/VX (1975) * Vauxhall VXR8 (2016) * Vauxhall Viva (2015) * Vauxhall Firenza V8 Coupe (1971) Venturi * Venturi 260 (1990) * Venturi 260 Convertible (1991) * Venturi 300 Atlantique (1996) * Venturi 400 GT (1994) * Venturi America (2015) * Venturi Fetish (2006) Volkswagen *Volkswagen Corrado VR6 (1988) *Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk. I (1976) *Volkswagen Golf R Mk. VII (2016) *Volkswagen K70 1600L (1971) *Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (Type 13) (1963) *Volkswagen New Beetle Coupe (1999) *Volkwagen Beetle Dune (A5) (2016) *Volkswagen Polo GTi (2007) *Volkswagen Passat W8 Wagon (2004) *Volkswagen Passat VR6 (B6) (2005) *Volkswagon Santana 3000 Vista 2.0 (2008) *Volkswagen Scirocco R (2014) *Volkswagen Type 2 "Samba Bus" (1951) Voisin * Avion Voisin C25 Aerodyne (1936) * Avion Voisin C30 (1938) Volvo * Volvo 242 GLT Turbo Coupe (1984) * Volvo 740 Turbo Estate (1986) * Volvo 850 R Saloon/Estate (1996) * Volvo S60 R (2006) * Volvo V60 Polestar (2016) * Volvo XC90 T8 Plug-In Hybrid (2017) Vector * Vector W8 (1990) * Vector M12 (1997) Wolseley * Wolseley Six (1972) * Wolseley 300 (6/99) (1966) * Wolseley Hornet (Mini) (1964) Wiesmann * Wiesmann MF4 (2010) Category:Wish Lists